Pick One
by WhiteLili
Summary: Et si le triangle amoureux s'était joué entre Lucas, Nathan et Haley ? Naley & Laley One Shot


**NdA :** Voilà une fic écrite d'après une commande d'une amie... c'était très étrange d'écrire ça parceque ce n'est pas vraiment la manière dont je les vois au départ, mais cr'était sympa au final.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

**  
**

Je ne m'étais pas préparé à ça. Je n'avais jamais imaginé en arriver là. Et pourtant.

Cette idée me mettait la tête à l'envers. Malgré tout le travail qu'il me restait à faire, j'avais passé la journée entière à penser à tout ça, à ce qui était en train de se passer, là, dehors, dedans, dans ma vie autrefois si tranquille.

Comment avais-je pu en arriver là ? Moi, d'ordinaire si calme, si raisonné. Personne ne s'était jamais intéressé à moi, et voilà que maintenant, je devais jongler avec les drames et les cris, avec les doutes et les hésitations.

Tout avait changé si vite dans ma vie. Il y a à peine trois mois, je n'étais que moi, et cela me satisfaisait bien. Une deuxième personne complétait ma vie, et cela me suffisait amplement. On était heureux tous les deux, amis, pour la vie, sans complexes ni regrets de ne pas appartenir à leur monde. Nous vivions dans notre bulle, et nous étions bien.

Et puis, ils étaient arrivés, envahissant notre espace, entrant dans nos vies comme dans un café dont nous avions intentionnellement ouvert les portes. Elles étaient entrées, belles, mystérieuses, attirantes. Il avait suivi, complexe, énigmatique, torturé. Et ils avaient chamboulé nos vies. Pas seulement parce qu'ils avaient ouvert nos horizons, mais aussi parce qu'ils nous avaient forcés à regarder à l'intérieur de nous, nous avaient amenés à réfléchir sur nos vies, et sur nous.

Nous. C'est étrange comme ce mot peut être très facile à comprendre quand on y met qu'un seul sens. Mais qu'il devient complexe, et terrifiant aussi, quand on commence à y réfléchir de plus près. Nous. Nous étions ce nous, avant, libres et fiers de le partager avec si peu de honte. Et maintenant ? Ce nous semble sonner si faux. Comme s'il avait été construit sur un mensonge. Il tangue. Il vacille. Il est dangereux.

J'ai peur de nous.

En fermant les yeux, je peux revivre tout ce chemin. Peut-être qu'en le suivant encore une fois, j'arriverais à comprendre. Peut-être.

- « Je t'en prie, Peyton… Tu dois acheter Nathan, je ne veux pas que ces furies l'aient pour une soirée ! » Haley hurlait, secouant avec force le bras de Peyton.

Celle-ci, crispée par la douleur que son amie lui infligeait, essayait tant bien que mal de sortir d'un minuscule porte-monnaie le billet de secours qu'elle y avait inséré voilà bien longtemps.

- « Je l'ai ! 122 dollars et 22 cents » hurla-t-elle en agitant la petite liasse de billets qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

La voix du coach Durham retentit dans la salle : « Vendu ! », sitôt suivi par un cri déchirant. Tout un groupe de jeunes filles en sueur, rouges d'avoir criées, venaient de s'effondrer devant la réalité. Elles avaient manqué l'occasion de se faire remarquer du talentueux Nathan Scott, leader charismatique de l'équipe de basket de Tree Hill, et, en plus, c'était son ex-copine qui l'avait acheté. Le cri se transforma vite en rumeur, laissant flotter dans la salle un air de scandale. Peut-être que Peyton tentait de remettre le couvert avec son ancien amant, se murmurait-il de droite à gauche, de bouche en oreille. Certaines mauvaises langues disaient même qu'après avoir essayé les deux frères, elle venait de marquer clairement lequel valait le plus le coup.

Mais toutes ces mesquineries de lycée n'affectaient pas Haley, trop fière de voir Nathan confié aux bons soins de son amie. Et même l'idée que cela signerait les retrouvailles des anciens amants terribles ne troublait pas son bonheur à la joie qu'elle avait en imaginant sa propre soirée à elle. Enfin, elle allait retrouver Lucas. Son Lucas. Elle avait eu beau le partager avec pas moins de trois filles ces derniers mois, il lui appartenait toujours. Un ami, qui plus est un meilleur ami, restait toujours fidèle à celle qui l'avait vu courir en short rouge et casquette jaune.

D'un pas sautillant, elle alla rejoindre le stand de vente, où l'attendait son partenaire d'un soir. D'un coup d'œil, elle vit Brooke en grande discussion avec Sheri, qui visiblement refusait de leur donner son dû. Qu'importe. Après un dernier mot susurré à l'oreille de Nathan, elle abandonna son petit ami à Peyton, et vint se placer devant Lucas. Ce dernier, ravi de l'occasion qui lui était donné de retrouver son amie la plus chère, ne se fit pas prier. Tendant le bras, il s'inclina et se plia d'un « Mademoiselle » des plus chics. Ces manières, si inhabituelle chez le jeune homme, firent rire Haley aux éclats.

- « Nous allons passer une excellente soirée, j'en suis sure », affirma-t-elle gaiement, tandis qu'elle plaçait son bras sur celui de Lucas, généreusement offert.

- « Mémorable. Ce sera le mot. » confirma Lucas.

Lucas soupira. La soirée avait été rude.

D'abord, il avait fallu esquiver les attaques sournoises des bombes à eau qu'Haley avait disséminé partout sur le toit du café. Il n'avait pas joué à ce jeu-là depuis des lustres, et sa technique d'attaque avait été mise à mal ce soir. Il avait été bon pour une douche, un séchage rapide, et une humiliation. Il s'était juré de prendre sa revanche une autre fois, se promettant en lui-même de venir de temps en temps pour travailler ses lancés.

Il avait fallu aussi gérer une petite crise passagère, liée à la découverte d'un signe qui l'avait franchement agacé. Seulement quelques semaines, et Nathan avait déjà réussit à marquer Haley comme si elle lui appartenait. Décidemment, il n'arriverait jamais à aimer celui qui était son frère. Il avait essayé de faire des efforts, pour Haley, parce qu'il l'avait vu heureuse avec lui, mais il n'y pouvait rien, ce type lui hérissait le poil. Et même si son amie avait protesté, arguant qu'elle avait seule décidée de se faire marquer à vie d'un chiffre stupide, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ruminer, et de penser que Nathan n'était qu'une belle ordure.

Cependant, Lucas et Haley s'étaient vite réconciliés, et avaient fini la soirée dans une bonne humeur retrouvée. Néanmoins, un petit goût d'amertume troublait Lucas alors qu'il ramenait sa meilleure amie devant l'immeuble où elle devait retrouver Nathan. Cette soirée lui avait fait réaliser combien elle lui manquait. Il sentait au fond de lui une petite gêne qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, là, tapie dans l'ombre, au creux de son estomac. Elle était apparue lors qu'il avait appris, avec joie, qu'Haley avait été celle qui l'avait acheté pour ce soir. Elle s'était faite discrète tout au long de la soirée, mais au moment de laisser s'en aller Haley, Lucas sentit qu'elle était revenue se loger à sa place initiale.

Il secoua la tête. Inutile de chercher bien loin. Il n'avait pas envie que la soirée finisse. C'était de loin la meilleure qu'il ait passée depuis quelques temps. Oui, il était à blâmer pour la médiocrité des autres nuits qu'il avait du vivre, mais il était heureux de constater que, malgré tout ce qui avait changé dans sa vie, Haley était resté Haley, et qu'ils étaient encore amis. Certes, elle n'était plus tout à fait la même. Sa rencontre avec Nathan, son amitié avec Peyton, son intégration dans le monde compliqué de Tree Hill en avait fait une femme plus affirmée, et paradoxalement, moins sure d'elle. Elle avait réalisé qu'elle pouvait apporter au monde un petit quelque chose, et était en parallèle plongée dans une insécurité permanente, que Lucas ne pouvait attribuer qu'à l'influence, évidemment néfaste, de Nathan sur Haley. Mais quand elle était avec lui, c'était comme si tous leurs ennuis disparaissaient, comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'eux au monde. Son monde à lui était à nouveau rempli de rire et d'espoir.

- « Bon, ben…. » Haley brisa sa rêverie. « Si on joue le jeu à fond…. Tu me dois un baiser. » Elle le regarda en plissant les yeux, et ajouta : « Attention à toi si tu met la langue, Lucas Scott ! ».

Réfrénant un rire, Lucas sourit, et s'avança vers Haley. Mais contre toute attente, lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, il fut envahi par une sensation bouleversante. La petite boule au fond de lui avait enfin pris sens. Pourquoi chercher plus loin ce qui était l'évidence ?

Soudain, il vit Haley autrement. Il la voyait à nouveau, jouant avec ses cheveux, lors de leurs années d'école. Son sourire illuminait le café à chaque fois qu'elle venait, et sa voix harmonieuse emplissait l'espace. Il avait toujours aimé être avec elle, à ses côtés, s'amusant de ses maladresses, de ses blagues étranges, de sa propension à trop parler, et à ensuite se taire, rendant la pièce bien plus triste en un instant. Il comprit enfin son agacement de l'heure précédente, qu'il n'avait alors pas compris. Elle était à lui, et non à Nathan. Elle était pour lui. Elle était ce qu'il avait tant cherché, dans les bras d'une blonde et de deux brunes, dans les croyances perdues qu'une autre pourrait la remplacer.

Alors, tandis qu'Haley s'était retournée pour sortir de la voiture, il retint son bras. Etonnée, elle se tourna vers lui, le regard interrogateur. Sans dire un mot, Lucas colla ses lèvres sur celles de son amie, l'entraînant dans un baiser tout aussi tendre que passionné. D'abord surprise, Haley sembla reculer puis stoppa son mouvement, et se laissa porter par cette sensation nouvelle qui venait de naître. Les yeux fermés, elle s'abandonna à la douceur de la peau de Lucas contre la sienne. Elle sentait la chaleur lui monter aux joues, son souffle se faire plus saccadé, ses doigts trembler. La main de Lucas vint se poser sur ses cheveux, frôlant sa joue, et soudain, elle réalisa. D'un mouvement brusque, elle s'écarta du visage de Lucas, les yeux pleins de questions. Elle le regarda, interdit, puis, sans dire un mot, ouvrit la portière, et s'enfuit dans la nuit.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi avait-il franchi la ligne ?

Il avait été mon ami pendant si longtemps, comment avait-il pu ? Maintenant, mes sens sont troublés, et ma tête bouillonne. Des multitudes de pensées se rejoignent dans mon cerveau, et je ne peux plus penser à rien d'autre. Aujourd'hui encore, je sens tes lèvres sur les miennes, et ton souffle sur ma peau.

Il faut que j'arrête d'y penser. La question ne se pose pas. Je suis heureuse avec Nathan. Il est gentil et tendre avec moi. Je lui ai découvert un visage que personne ne connaissait, et qui le rend tellement beau. Il est attentionné, il est cultivé. Il me fait rire. Il m'écoute. Il est lui, avec moi. Il est… Lucas.

Lucas… Mon ami. Mon frère. Mon autre. …. La chaleur de ses mains sur mon cou, la douceur de ses gestes sur mes cheveux… Le goût de ses lèvres me reste sur la bouche…. Et si, après tout….


End file.
